Everytime you lie
by demibitchie
Summary: Demetria tem o dom de escutar a verdade toda vez que alguém mente. Como a chegada de um anjo pode mudar sua falta de fé na humanidade?
1. You found me

"The truth is all I can hear. Everytime you lie."

Nasci com um poder. O poder de saber a verdade. A verdade é tudo que eu escuto toda vez que você mente. Seja isso um dom ou uma maldição. Eu não tenho confiança no mundo, todos mentem. É tudo uma invenção. Meus pais me acham louca. Meus amigos me acham completamente pirada. Já fui em milhões de psiquiatras, que dizem que aparentemente estou bem. Não tem nada que eu odeie mais do que viver sabendo o que se passa na mente das pessoas. Nada pior que ouvir um eu te amo e saber que na cabeça dele se passou apenas a vontade de me levar pra cama.

Estava ficando com ele no carro dele, namorava com ele há quase um ano. Não gostava dele, mas gostava da presença dele.

Demi, eu te amo – Ele disse enquanto passou a não pelo meu corpo.

As palavras entraram e antes que pudesse sorrir meu cérebro traduziu a frase _– Demi, quero fazer sexo com você – _

Eu também te amo – Foi tudo que eu disse antes de me entregar de corpo e alma a ele. Sabia que era mentira, mas um dia ia ter que perder a virgindade mesmo.

Cheguei em casa atordoada, tomei um banho e tentei dormir. Cada segundo mais decepcionada com essa gente que só faz mentir. Não consegui... e decidi sair por aí. Peguei minha identidade falsa e saí a busca de uma bebida. Entrei em um bar estranho e me sentei no balcão.

Eu quero uma tequila – Pedi para o balconista enquanto olhava ao redor.

Então traga duas, por favor – Uma linda voz falou ao sentar do meu lado.

Dia ruim? – Tentei puxar conversa já que estava sozinha e timidez não era lá meu problema.

Você nem imagina – Ela sorri cordialmente. As tequilas chegam. Ela levanta o copo sorrindo como se chamasse um brinde. Sorri e viramos um shot juntas.

Quer falar sobre o que aconteceu? –

Adoraria. Mas não posso, desculpe – Sua voz suave me causou uma sensação de carinho.

Esperei alguns segundos para que aquele não posso fosse traduzido pelo meu poder... mas nada aconteceu. Era verdade.

Sem problemas. – Fiz sinal para o cara pedindo mais duas.

E você, chateada? – Ela perguntou timidamente, olhando pra baixo.

Decepcionada. – Sorri. Ela sorriu de volta.

As coisas vão melhorar, Demi. – Eu me assustei, não tinha dito meu nome a ela.

COMO VOCê SABE MEU NOME? – acabei gritando assustada

Eu sempre estive ao seu redor. – Ela disse... e novamente, era verdade.

Ahn]? Aonde você esteve?

Estudo com você há anos – Ela ri.

Você é linda, eu teria reparado – Soltei essa cantada horrorosa e completamente não intencional.

Não, não teria. Agradeço o elogio. Meu nome é Selena.

Conversamos uma boa parte da noite enquanto bebíamos. Ela não mentiu uma só vez.

Me dá um beijo – falei completamente tonta olhando pra ela na pista de dança do bar.

Não posso – ela ri

Por que não? – chego perto

VocÊ tem namorado. – Ela respira fundo.

Mas eu quero te beijar. Nunca senti tanto essa vontade.

Você só está com raiva dele.

E você tá linda.

Você é linda. – Nesse momento gelei sentindo que seria a mentiria que destruiria todo o encantamento. NOVAMENTE... nada.

Te desafio a me beijar. – Sorri.

As mãos dela seguraram minha nuca e seus lábios tocaram os meus suavemente. O beijo começou e tudo ao meu redor girou.


	2. Your eyes got me drunk

Let's not recover, time to hangover. 

Acordei com uma puta dor de cabeça no dia seguinte. Meu despertador berrava aos pulos que hora da aula... Normalmente eu fingiria que não ouvi e dormiria de novo. Mas meu coração estava ansioso por ela. Coisa que nunca tinha me acontecido. Entrei na sala igual a uma cracuda procurando por ela. Quando me dei conta, ela estava sentada bem atrás. Nunca reparei, já que sempre passava rápido e sentava na frente. Sentei atrás dela.

Bom dia, linda – Falei.

Bom dia, Demi. Arrasando de óculos escuros logo de manhã, hein? – Ela faz piada.

Pois é né. Estilo é pra poucos.

Ô se é. – Ela ri e me causa um arrepio.

De repente, sinto mãos me abraçando por trás.

Oi amor – Gustavo disse me dando um beijo no rosto..

Oi – Tentei sorrir.

Que foi? – ele apertou um pouco meu braço

Nada, uai.

Não gostou de ontem? – Ele teve a indelicadeza de me dar uma indireta dessas na frente da Selena.

Não.

Piranha. – Ele murmurou e foi se sentar lá na frente.

Desculpa, Selena. Ele é assim mesmo.

Você não precisa me explicar nada, amore.

Sério, me perdoa. Eu não quero que você ache que eu saio por ai traindo meus namorados e... – ela me interrompe

Eu sei, Demetria. Tá tudo bem.

Eu odeio esses "tudo bem".

Tudo bem – ela diz rindo

Dou um tapinha de leve no braço dela – Você me assustou – Sorrio.

Não sou de ficar com raiva das pessoas, acredite.

Quero terminar com ele. Mas quero que vocÊ fique comigo.

Não sei se dá pra mim.

Como assim?

Não tenho permissão.

Permissão de quem?

Do meu pai.

Mas como ele sabe disso?

Ele sabe de tudo.

QUE ISSO MENINA?

Ele só sabe de tudo, uai.

Como ele sabe?

Ele vê tudo. De longe.

Tô começando a te achar maluca.

Não sou maluca.

Se você não quiser, não precisa mentir – nem acreditei ao me ouvir dizendo isso...

Você sabe que eu não estou mentindo. Você saberia muito bem se eu estivesse – ela disse um pouco magoada.

Eu saberia? – me assustei um pouco.

Você sabe que sim.

Você tá parecendo aquelas bruxas estranhas.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA – a risada dele me deixou completamente desarmada.

Tá. E amigas, podemos ser?

Podemos. Eu adoraria na verdade.


	3. All you need is love

Algumas semanas passaram e só estávamos cada vez mais próximas. Estávamos no meu quarto fazendo um trabalho de física muito chato.

Finalmente acabamos esse capeta desse trabalho. – Falei me jogando na cama.

Não fala isso! – Ela falou surtando.

Ih, tem medo do capeta?

Não! Só não fala isso.

Olha só, ela tem medinho.

Só não gosto. – Ela deitou do meu lado.

Tá, desculpa.

De boa – Ela respirou fundo.

Selena, eu te amo – soltei do jeito mais louco e atrapalhado. Nem um pouco parecido com o que eu tinha imaginado.

Ela vira o rosto pra mim e juro que aqueles olhos castanhos atingiram a minha alma. Senti meu coração se encher de uma paz louca... e apenas sorri.

Eu te amo, muito. – Ela sorri.

Ela realmente me ama? Eu não conseguia acreditar que era verdade. Botei uma mão no rosto dela e me aproximei. Ela pareceu tensa mas, respirou fundo e fechou os olhos. Fechei os meus e a beijei. A mesma sensação de mundo girando. O beijo durou muito tempo dessa vez. Subi em cima dela e as coisas ficaram bem intensas. Ela apagou a luz com a mão livre. E me abraçou. De repente meu corpo era completamente feito de sensações e não havia tempo pra pensar. Escuto as últimas palavras antes de me entregar ao momento por completo

Com calma, tá? Nunca fiz isso. – ela sussurrou e voltou a me beijar.

Acordo no dia seguinte abraçada com ela. Meu coração acelerado como nunca antes. Senti meu coração doer. E se eu tivesse esperado? E se eu não tivesse feito com o Gustavo? Esse passo teria sido junto e teria sido especial.


End file.
